nerovoltafandomcom-20200214-history
Northgaard
An Earldom, formerly the county of Upper Volta, consisting of the baronies of Cathym and Dinsdale. Nobles of Northgaard Earl - Artos Voltan Overview Capital: Uagadougou Intrigues: Constant threat of incursions from the deep mountains or the Northern Wastes. The highlands of Northgaard County contain many wild and unsettled areas. As such, the people of the northern areas are hardy outdoorsmen who adore their peace and quiet, generally only coming to 'town' once or twice a year to sell their goods, trade with others, and to stock up for the year ahead. This is done on a market month around September, which most towns adhere to as a tradition. The southern areas and lowlands, dotted with small villages and hamlets, are even more traditional, having more festivals and holidays than their northern neighbors. Estates of Northgaard 'Estates in Dinsdale' 'Hawley' One of the oldest towns in Volta and the site of many battles during the Highlands Wars, this town has been the site of more battles and peace treaty signings than anywhere in northern Evendarr. Due to this, most of Hawley’s buildings are made from stones brought down from the Anymdin Mountains to protect them from attack and fire. The casual observer would think dwarves built the town! Hawley is rich with Highland culture and it is the site of the springtime Highlands festival, which brings in tens of thousands of people and is the largest faire in Volta. Beyond this Hawley has significant numbers of livestock and horse breeders. Population: 2,500. Resources: Livestock, Horses. 'Newcastle' Newcastle is a large castle built in the last two decades largely as a deterrent to renegade Highlander attacks. Its walls are over twenty feet thick and forty feet high, with a towering keep inside, truly a marvel of modern engineering and architecture. In the years since its completion, a town has sprung up around its walls making Newcastle an important market for the large number of area farmers and horse breeders. Newcastle’s domain extends far to its south, making it one of the richest farming communities in Volta. A large garrison remains to man the fortification. In addition, the Kingdom of Evendarr is in the process of building a modest castle in their encampment outside of town. They use this fort to train cavalry troops. Population: 1,700. Resources: Grain, Livestock, Horses. 'Estates in Cathym' 'Argentum' This is a relatively new settlement only really coming to prominence in the last ten years since the debacle that removed Eastwyck from Volta. Argentum was settled as a ferry crossing and became a border town trading post between the newly formed Duchy of Ravenholt and Volta. Argentum also has excellent farmland to its west and south which grow all manner of crops. Population: 2,200. Resources: Grain, Corn, Dairy Farming. 'Uagadougou' Capital of Northgaard This walled city is an ancient holding of the Voltan family line. Built over three centuries ago to withstand attacks from rival tribes, it has long been a site of battle. This city also commands the roads into northern Cathym and is a major trade hub. Uagadougou also is the home to the Schmidt school, the premier school for military officer training in Volta. Many stone quarries exist near the city, providing the bulk of the city's trade goods. Uagadougou is the seat of the Earl of Northgaard. Population: 7,400. Resources: Stone. Category:Places